Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet and more particularly to a toilet that can be kept clean so as to maintain the hygiene of the bathroom.
Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional toilet being used nowadays. The toilet mainly comprises a toilet body “a”, a toilet seat “b”, and a water tank “c”. The toilet seat b is installed on a top of the toilet body “a”. The toilet body “a” structurally includes a ceramic or other materials outer case “a1” and a discharge tube “a2” having a bent drainage pipeline.
When the toilet is being used, it is able for users of both genders to sit on the seat thereof. When male users urinate, they usually lift up the toilet seat and urinate directly into the toilet body. However, not all the male users will lift up the toilet seat and not all of them can urinate into the toilet body accurately. Therefore, urine is often sprinkled on the toilet seat or on the toilet body. It is not only unhygienic, but it also is unsightly and would produce unfavorable urine odor.
In addition, the purpose of providing a bent drainage pipeline disposed inside the outer case of the conventional toilet is to reserve water with a certain height, so as to prevent the bad smell inside an excrement pipe from spreading upward to pollute the air in the bathroom. However, it takes approximately 3 liters of water in order to provide an adequate pressure to flush out the excrement. The water with the excrement is discharged into the excrement pipe by means of the effects produced by gravity and vacuum suction. When large amount of water is discharged, a large quantity of tiny bubbles is formed, and bad odor would be accompanied with the bubbles to spread upward into the air in the bathroom.